Nightmare manor
by MaryMoonlight
Summary: El Doctor, Amy y Rory llegan a una antigua mansión. Pronto se verán encerrados con sus mayores temores, ¿podrán llegar a la planta superior, descubriendo así el gran secreto? Traducción del fic de Madman With a Pen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de éste fic me pertenece, solo las ganas de traducirlo, la historia pertenece a****Madman With a Pen****, y los personajes a****su respectivo autor****.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHTMARE MANOR<strong>

En lo alto de Elm Hill se situaba una casa imposible. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, en todos los estudios arquitectónicos que se habían hecho, se habían encontrado un millón de piezas contradictorias que impedían indicar su edad. Parecía como si se hubiese sentado allí, y la eternidad la hubiera pasado por alto. Los ladrillos que formaban las paredes eran grises, y estaban en ruinas. Las ventanas estaban torcidos, los cristales rotos, empañados y deformados. El tejado estaba hecho de azulejos de color gris oscuro, con el polvo cayendo lejos de ellos, como una cascada sin vida.

Los escalones que conducían a la antigua puerta de roble, están de hecho de hormigón gris, con barandillas de hierro oxidado a cada lado. Sobre la puerta colgaba un pesado aldabón con cara demoníaca y afilados colmillos. La casa se alzaba por la hierba seca que la rodeaba. Tenía cuatro pisos de altura, incluyendo el espacioso ático, y a través de las ventanas más altas se filtraba una tenue luz azul parpadeante, la cual, siempre podía ser vista.

Pero el rasgo imposible más característico era, sin embargo, que después de tantos años aun seguía deshabitada. Mucha gente había entrado en la casa en los últimos años, pero ninguno había logrado salir. Las cosas siempre habían sido así, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la casa, o cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, nunca volvía a ser visto. Elm Village, donde muchos vecinos tenían su hogar, aún lloraban las pérdidas de las personas que habían perdido en la mansión. No lo hicieron más, ninguno de los habitantes de la aldea se atreve a acercarse a la cima de la colina. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, hay alguna excepción.

James Walton era un muchacho joven, rubio, y de tan sólo diez años de edad, que una tarde había decidido acercarse a la casa. Apenas acababa de mudarse con su familia, y él ya estaba explorando su nuevo vecindario. Subiendo la colina, lleno de alegría y emoción, encontró la casa. Su aspecto medroso de alguna manera siempre parecía emocionante y atractivo para los niños, quiénes no se lo pensaban dos veces antes aventurarse al interior.

James se acercó, y subió por los escalones hacia la gran puerta. Antes de que él hubiera puesto un dedo sobre la puerta, ésta se abrió con un espeluznante crujido. Se le abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y el temor que provocó esta acción, y preguntándose aun las razones, entró. La puerta se cerró tras él. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando vio a cada lado de la puerta a los modelos de cera de los mayordomos. Tenían los rasgos aterradoramente deformados; los eran ojos saltones y le miraban fijamente, mientras que en la boca tenían unas sonrisas fijas de amenaza. James corrió hacia la escalera principal, subiendo rápidamente a la siguiente planta. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de la escalera salió corriendo por un pequeño pasillo que lo llevó a una gran habitación sombría. Se detuvo allí, mirando la oscura habitación, tratando de ver lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Desde algún lugar detrás de él, en la oscuridad, oyó movimiento. Rápidamente, dando vueltas nerviosamente, se asomó al otro lado de la habitación. No había nada. Empezó a caminar hasta el siguiente tramo de escaleras, cuando lo oyó otra vez. Era algo rápido, como un millar de patas de araña repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera. James se paralizó, estaba asustado. Había algo en sala, con él, pero no sabía qué. El ruido volvió a sonar otra vez, más rápido, más alto y más cerca. James respiraba con dificultad, estaba asustado, ya que sabía que el causante del ruido estaba detrás de él. Poco a poco, con los ojos medio cerrados, se dio la vuelta lentamente encarando a aquella cosa que le perseguía en la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos de par en par. James Walton lanzó su último grito.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi segunda traducción (aunque h<strong>**e hecho algunos cambios, quiero decir que no he traducido literalmente)****^^ estoy muy emocionada, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis entendido ;) este fic consta de diez capítulos, pero debido a mi falta de tiempo libre no sé como de seguido pueda actualizar. **

**Muchas gracias a ****Madman With a Pen**** por dejarme traducirla. **

**Dejad reviews, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión -^.^-**

**-Mary-**


	2. Chapter 2

La sala de control de la Tardis se balanceaba violentamente de un lado a otro, mientras se oía el sonido distorsionado del motor trabajando. El Doctor llegó al panel de control, tirando de una palanca y pulsando algunos botones parpadeantes. Amy y Rory se situaron al lado de la plataforma de la consola, aferrándose a la barandilla para salvar sus vidas. Ambos estaban luchando por permanecer de pie, cuando la TARDIS continuó temblando de un lado a otro, casi como si estuviera tratando hacerles perder el equilibrio.

—¡Cálmate, señorita! — gritó el Doctor a la vez que tiraba febrilmente de cualquier palanca o botón que estuviera a su alcance.

—¿Qué está pasando?— chilló Amy, antes de ser arrojado al suelo.

—¡No se estabilizará! ¡Es como si algo se hubiese agarrado a ella y la estuviera sacando del vórtice! — explicó el Doctor, tratando de poner en marcha los controles.

—¿Qué está haciendo eso? — preguntó Amy, mientras Rory la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, probablemente, una cosa.

—¿Una cosa? — preguntó Rory entre confuso y molesto.

—Sí Rory, una cosa. Una gran cosa extremadamente desagradable y no muy buena.

El Doctor tiró fuertemente de la palanca principal, las bombillas empezaron a brillar intermitentemente, cuando la habitación cayó con un fuerte golpe mandado a todo el mundo al suelo. Los motores pararon y la consola volvió a la normalidad. El Doctor fue el primero en ponerse de pie, enderezando sus tirantes y su chaqueta de tweed, antes de ajustar su pajarita.

—Guay —murmuró, mientras Amy y Rory se ayudaban el uno al otro a incorporarse.

—¿Por qué nunca puedes pilotar esta cosa sin problemas? — demandó Amy, ligeramente sin aliento.

—¡Eh, no es mi culpa! Es un viejo modelo 40. — No va tan bien como solía ir. Como hubiera tenido. Quizá. En realidad, siempre ha sido así. No sé por qué, realmente. He tenido la intención de revisarla, desde hace... algún tiempo.

Con una última mirada a la consola, corrió hacia las puertas de la TARDIS, ansioso por explorar su nueva localización.

—Doctor, ¿qué hay fuera?

—No tengo ni la más absoluta idea. — replicó el doctor quedamente, empujando las puertas para abrirlas.

Salió fuera, a un gran parche de hierba muerta. Un parche muy grande. Miró a su alrededor, observando su entorno – lo alto de una colina, cubierta de hierba, pero en la cima todo estaba muerto. Un pequeño pueblo abajo, por su aspecto tenía pinta de principios del siglo veintiuno. Dándose la vuelta, vio la antigua casa colosal.

—¡Ah! Aora parece interesante... — empezó a caminar otra vez, a la vez que Amy y Rory bajaron de la TARDIS y tuvieron a la vista el edificio.

—Parece adorable —comentó Rory, con rastros de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Parece el tipo de lugar que necesita ser explorado. —dijo Amy, aparentemente o no habiéndose dado cuenta o ignorando el sarcasmo, mientras corría tras el Doctor.

—Er... ¿Amy? Eso no es lo que quería decir... ¡Amy! —Rory sabía que sus intentos eran en vano. Rindiéndose, corrió tras ella.

—Así que, ¿dónde estamos? —Amy preguntó al Doctor, emocionada.

—No estoy seguro... En tu tiempo, creo...— mientras hablaba estaba examinándola con el destornillador sónico.— Sí, definitivamente, 2011, pero...— se permitió caer sobre sus rodillas, para después ponerse a cuatro patas, presionando su oreja contra el suelo, oliendo las altas hojas de del pasto sin vida. —Me preguntó...

Arrancó un par de hojas del suelo y se incorporó, poniéndose en la boca el pasto muerto. Después de unos pocos segundos de cavilación, lo volvió a escupir.— esta hierba ha estado aquí durante siglos...—dijo, ahora examinando el suelo con el destornillador.

—Sí, ¿entonces? ¡Todo está muerto!

—¡Bueno, mira el resto de la colina! Cubierta de fresca hierba verde, pero aquí arriba todo está completamente muerto. ¿Por qué?— empezó a andar de un lado a otro, examinando todo— y te diré algo más; murió de una manera muy peculiar. Es como si toda la vida hubiese sido drenada de ella. ¡No tiene sentido!

—Entonces, ¿qué hizo eso?— preguntó Rory, quien les había alcanzado.

—Buena pregunta. La única cosa posible, hasta donde puedo decir, ¡es esa casa!

El Doctor apuntó al largo, decrépito pero aun así imponente edificio.

—Pero es solo una vieja mansión. Parece que fue abandonada hace años.

—¡Ah, sí, pero, las apariencias engañan. ¡Las lecturas del¡ ese lugar...— lo volvió a escanear con el destornillador sónico de nuevo— son increíbles! !La cantidad de poder de esa cosa es enorme! No es una casa normal.— el Doctor explicó, cada vez más emocionado.

—¿Qué es entonces?— Amy preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

—No lo sé, pero tengo intención de averiguarlo.

El Doctor sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar con grandes zancadas hacia la casa — ¡Vamos, Pond! —la llamó.

Amy sonrió, siguiendo al Doctor hacia la casa, con Rory a su casa. Él siempre parecía nervioso cuando se enfrentaba esas cosas, pero no podía negar que había un zumbido de emoción en su corazón cuando afrontaba cosas nuevas.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió para ellos. El Doctor miró el interior, cautelosamente, traspasando el umbral, del viejo edificio en ruinas, Amy y Rory cerca de él, entraron con un poco menos de confianza. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, volviéndose a cerrar ella misma con un de golpe. Hubo una serie de ruidos sordos, como si bloquearan ellas mismas, manteniendo la puerta cerrada. Un débil sonrisa tocó los labios del Doctor.

—Ahora empieza.


End file.
